Old Finch
by Mark Shepherd
Summary: A couple of gun-happy fellows go to Old Finch to hunt down a myth, only to discover that they bit off more than they can chew. (Still Accepting OCs)
1. Gunshot

**A/N: Hello guys! It's great to finally start a new story! After tackling with assignments, other fandoms and procrastination, I decided to release an HTF story featuring guest OCs. Also, this was rather rushed, so the quality is subject to change.**

_11:54 PM, December 29, 2013_

Giggles' mother and her daughter were driving in their car through Old Finch road in an attempt to take a shortcut to get home from a party quicker.

Although the choice was a good idea for saving time, it was more or less when it came to safety, as there has been a number of disappearances that have occurred at the road and surrounding area. While some people blame the road to be the cause of the disappearances, others think that the park surrounding it has some sort of a curse- no one knows for sure at the moment being.

As the sedan drove through the dark road with the sound of tires rubbing asphalt, Giggles abruptly woke up, despite the late hour at the time being. Groggy and disorientated, she didn't think that she was going to fare too well for the rest of the trip as she frantically looked for a bag of some sort during her period of light-headedness, only to find none. She frantically pawed her mother's seat in order to get her attention.

"Mommy," Giggles started, her voice still sore. "I don't feel so good, pull over please."

"Alright honey," the mother said, pulling the car to a halt at the side of the road. "Just don't go too far into the woods!"

Giggles ignored the last phrase at the moment and dashed some distance into the bushes before stopping behind a tree. Feeling the hot wave rushing up her esophagus, the chipmunk bent over, releasing the pressure building up by vomiting out most of her food from the dinner a few hours ago, not trying to hide the disturbing sounds she was making at the time being.

However, somewhere in the shadows, a figure was watching her carefully through green-tinted night vision goggles, unknown to Giggles. Still remaining in a low profile, the figure raised up his rifle, took aim and held his breath before he was going to pull the trigger.

'_Eighth kill of the week,' _the figure thought as the chipmunk was still in the iron sights.

He sucked in a breath and squeezed the trigger. A deafening crack of a gunshot ran out through the forest as the projectile hit home.

Giggles, at first, was unaware that she had been shot- it had merely felt like what was equivalent to what a bee sting or a razor cut at first, but then the pain shot up her arm like electricity. Checking with her unaffected arm, she was surprised to find that she was bleeding, along with the fact that there was an extra hole in her arm.

Before she could think anymore, however, another shot rang out, but this time it missed and merely scraped her hairbow. Although her mind was still all fuzzy, she was quick enough to react to the danger she was in at the moment and quickly ran back through her original path, in an attempt to dislodge the aggressor. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally saw the sedan again, with her mother filling the car up with a Jerrycan.

Unaware of the danger they were in, her mother simply put the Jerrycan away into the trunk before attempting to give her daughter a hug. Giggles, however, pushed it off, much to her surprise before giving her a gesture.

"Drive," Giggles said in a panicked voice. "Just drive!"

Although the chipmunk mother was dumbfounded by this act of aggression for a brief moment, she quickly noticed the bullet wound and made the same expression. Quickly embarking the vehicle with her daughter, the mother floored the accelerator and sped off down the dark road as several more shots rang out through the dark forest.

Inside the car, Giggles simply took a cloth and tied it around the torn skin and held it down tight. Her thoughts were running wild on the incident.

'_So the myth is real,' _She thought, before settling down into the carseat.

**Annnnnnnd a super quick chapter one folks. I know, it's rushed and the quality is subject to change. I promise to plot more on future chapters and make them in better quality and longer in length.**

**Also, I'm kinda accepting some OCs for the story, so please fill out the forum if you want your character to be featured in future chapters. Most OCs accepted, just no Mary Sues or Gary Stus. Submissions accepted via PM only.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Friends/Enemies:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Occupation (Present/Past):**

**Weapon of choice: (BE REASONABLE! I DON'T WANT THIS TO GO OUT OF HAND!)**

**(Heavy weapons: M16A4, AKM, AK-74 SCAR-L, any rifle)**

**(Middle class: M4A1, AKS-74U, any rifle calibre SMG or carbine)**

**(Light grade: MP5K, UMP45, any SMG.)**

**(Secondary: M9, USP, M1911, any pistol or melee weapon.)**

**Other:**

**With that aside, good day and good night!**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: And here's part 2. I understand that part 1 was inadequate in terms of quality, so I'll attempt to make up for it over here and such. I don't have the amount of OCs to actually begin the story yet, but I'm just making this a cameo scene.**

**I can't undeniably say that this one was kind of late, but who isn't lazy as shit over the holidays? Anyways, maybe this would be the second last to last update before I gotta go study for those exams. It's a full fledged exam for every class I took…**

**Also; some characters may die in the story, but they will either be only the canon characters or generic filling characters. As a final point to note, those may happen somewhere later in the story.**

**PS: Time to stop writing sooner or later.**

* * *

Blaze walked into his house hastily and hung up his black jacket on the doorside clothes hanger. He proceeded to roll down on his couch, yank out the remote from under the fabric cushion and started up the Television by depressing the fat red button. The plastic box ignited with a low hum before the AAN news broadcasting screen appeared briefly.

"And now we can go to our crisis reporter, Handy," Flaky reported, whilst shuffling her papers a bit. "So, Handy, what's the situation at Old Finch tonight?"

Blaze cocked an eyebrow as he raised himself up from his couch slowly. The gray wolf couldn't help but pay attention for the next part, as the myth about Old Finch was bothering him for awhile since its conception. He turned up the volume so he could hear more clearly.

"Two occupants driving down this road a week ago was attacked by unknown group of gunmen," Handy responded, being escorted by a group of US soldiers and investigators at the incident's area. An assistant had to hold the microphone up for him due to his obvious lack of hands. "We still have no clue who these people are, but these two are the only survivors since every past person killed here."

"Well there you have it folks," Flaky said as the camera views switched from Handy back to her. "It appears that this group of unknown gunmen are well armed, well equipped and have great knowledge of their geography- government officials and the military are still attempting to apprehend this situation, but with no success. Stay tuned for more info-"

Blaze, at this point, already got up and out of the couch to slip on his black jacket again, all while simultaneously turning off the TV with the remote and dialling his sister's number with his cellphone in his other hand. Quickly but accurately pushing in the right numbers, he rested the cellular device against his ear to listen for a voice on the other side.

After the dialing tones mellowed down a bit, the line got connected, and sure enough, his sister, Flare, was there ti answer the call.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Flare," Blaze started, unsure of what to say.

"Oh!" she replied, with her voice suddenly rising up to a more lively tone. "So it's you. Now, what can I do for you?"

"It's hard to explain," Blaze replied, scratching his head. "Maybe you could come over back hone and we have a chat?"

"Sorry man," she replied, souring down a little. "I ran out of bus tickets and you have the car. Why don't you come over instead?"

"Alright, where are you at?" he replied, heading out the door to his parked car.

"I'm at the local Burger Town. And hurry up, I ordered an extra meal!"

"Alright, see you there."

Blaze wasted no time to start- He immediately got into his sedan and fired it up. Backing out of the narrow driveway quickly but carefully, the wolf repositioned the vehicle back onto the driveway before continuing on his journey to the fast food restaurant. The streets were rather empty at this time of the evening, so he encountered no traffic delays other than the signal lights en route. He soon saw the Burger Town sign in full view in front of him, and proceeded to slow down and pull over into one of the parking spaces.

Disembarking from the seat, he entered the somewhat crowded medium sized restaurant and quickly spotted his sister, Flare, inside. She was a gray wolf that had long black hair, and a set of gray Kevlar body armour. However, she wasn't in any combat scenarios at the moment so she traded it for a black jacket similar to her brothers. Flare gave her relative a gesture to come over, with an extra meal on the table.

"So you needed to tell me something?" Flare asked kindly, taking a fry and munching away on it.

"Well yeah," her brother responded. "Well, ever heard of the myth about Old Finch?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she replied.

"It's just that-" Blaze started before getting cut off by a rather loud voice emitting behind his seat. The two wolves couldn't help but turn their backs over to observe the chatter.

"That's the sixth time this month!" another wolf behind him shouted, putting his hand down on the table. "What type of 'supernatural thing' could possibly happen that frequently, and with firearms too!?"

"I don't know," the chipmunk said, still punching in a few instructions on his laptop. "By my guesses, I think that it's intentional, caused by people like us."

"I'm with Mark here," a cat said. "If it involves firearms, it must be intentional, and caused by people like us."

"Yeah, no kidding, the only way to solve this problem is to-" another wolf said, noticing Blaze and Flare. "Hey, you! Come over here, we have something to ask you!"

Blaze cautiously rose from his seat and slowly walked towards the group of four. While outnumbered, he would be ready if they wanted to start a fight with him. However, everything was to the contrary to his expectations in the following scenario.

"We've heard two had some concerns about Old Finch, is that true?" he asked in a lower and more polite tone.

"Yes, we were just discussing about it," Blaze replied coolly, relieved that he would not have to injure any innocents for the day.

"Well, you're in business," the wolf replied, raising out a hand. "The name's Cole, nice to meet you."

Blaze took his hand carefully and shook it. He couldn't help but observe his physical features- He was a gray wolf, like him, along with a near identical black jacket. However, he lacked his long hair and also wore a pair of jeans and black boots.

"Boony," the other wolf greeted. He was also a gray wolf, but had a Mohawk along with a red and black plaid shirt.

"Zack," the cat joined in. He had periwinkle fur and a red bowtie.

"Mark," the chipmunk finally greeted, closing his laptop. He had pink fur, a gray flight uniform and a GPS wrist watch. However, Blaze particularly noticed that he was much taller than the others, with a height similar to Lumpy's.

"So what's going on?" Flare joined in, giving them all a 'lost' look.

"Well," Mark replied, opening up his laptop again. "For starters, we're attempting to get behind lines and see for ourselves what this myth actually is."

"We're also attempting to see what types of secrets we could debunk from it," Zack filled in, handing Mark a CD-ROM. "You with us here?"

"Pretty much," Blaze replied. "We're practically after the same goals you guys are attempting to achieve."

"Alright then, let's get started," Mark said, opening up a screen of the map of Alaska. He proceeded to zoom in a bit more until the people could see their hometown on it before dragging off the cursor to a different location, a one with crude boundary lines sketched around it. "For beginners, this is the Old Finch national park area- It's about 67 kilometres long, and 72 kilometres wide."

"So far all we know about the myth is that it was discovered back since the 1990s," Cole added in. "But for all we know, it could've existed longer."

"Very interesting," Flare butted in, cocking an eyebrow at all of the information. "Anything else besides that?"

"We've also spotted several villages and a military base with a sizable supply depot there too," Boony replied, pointing at the sections of the map Mark brought up. "They even have road access within the park."

"What about avoiding detection?" Blaze questioned. "And weapons, along with supplies?"

"We've managed to obtain map schematics of what appears to be an underground drainage tunnel leading into the park," Cole reassured. "It's complicated, but there's practically always a person on guard throughout the entire perimeter."

"I think you guys don't need to worry about the weapons part," Mark said as he drew a short carbine out from under his seat. Blaze immediately identified it as an AKS-74U Submachinegun, bread and butter of Soviet carbines. However, the magazine was unloaded at this point due to the surrounding environment. Everyone else drew out their own weapons respectively, with Boony bringing out a 12 gauge shotgun,while Cole and Zack both brought out an M4A1 Carbine. While Zack and Flare would've shown off their own weapons too, they did not carry their weapons on hand at the moment.

"So what do you guys need?" Flare asked. "It looks like you're all set, why do you need us?"

"We need you guys because we're still trying to gather enough people for the expedition," Zack replied. "If you can get more people to join in, the greater our chance of survival would be."

"Alright, well that's that for this meeting," Cole said, tucking his weapon away and handing Flare a sheet. "If you need us, call us with the numbers listed."

Flare skimmed through the sheet quickly with her brother before carefully folding it away into her pocket. The two proceeded to walk away and out of the shop, but still looked back to say one thing.

"Good luck, and have a pleasant evening."

The other four simply gave a nod of confirmation in response.

* * *

**Boony belongs to BoonyTheWolf**

**Cole belongs to ****SlimeSpectre**

**Flare and Blaze belongs to ****Thebloodmassacre**

**Zack belongs to Flaky2.0**

**Annnnnd laggy chapter again. Sorry folks, it's really getting late here- I hope what is written here would help clear up the story a bit for future chapters.**

**R/R, good night folks.**


End file.
